Dark Blue Master
by nya2468
Summary: So this is one of my three stories I'm writing on Lego,com. (Anyone from the MBs it's the same story but I'm going to up the rating on this version) There is unknown darkness in lightning. It had the power to corrupt the purest of hearts; the one who thinks it's in their control will soon have the blackest of hearts or should I say the dark bluest of hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is unknown darkness in lightning that only the First Spinjitzu Master knew about. It was unlike earth, fire and ice. Lightning was in the sky and also where a great evil was, Darklight.

The day the First Spinjitzu Master first wanted to inspect lightning was the first time the secret was revelled. Darklight and his army attacked the land known as Ninjago. A grate battle was fought then.

The First Spinjitzu Master seemed to have had mastered lightning and the battle was won by good. Darklight was defeated but his army was not. They retreated but they seek the day when their master will arise. The First Spinjitzu Master thought it was safe to use lightning and created the forth element but unaware of the danger it prosiest. It had the power to corrupt the purest of hearts; the one who thinks it's in their control will soon have the blackest of hearts or should I say the dark bluest of hearts. THE DARK BLUE MASTER WILL RISE AGAIN!

(Destiny's Bounty, 11:30am)

Nya's pov

Lloyd defeated the Over Lord yesterday. Ninjago finally found peace. We decided to stay on Destiny's Bounty for now anyways.

When I saw Jay this morning I thought his eyes went red of half a second. "Are you alright, Jay" I asked him. "Yah, fine" he replied back "why did you ask?" "No reason" I lied and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Misako was there drinking some coffee. "I think I'm daydreaming" I said to her. "Why is that?" she asked me and took a sip out of the mug. "I'm seeing things" I replied.

I looked around the place. "And where is Kai and the others?" I asked. "Cole and Kai are gone out on the dragon, Wu, Garmadon and Lloyd are gone out somewhere, they didn't exactly say where, Dareth, Zane and Julian are gone to Ninjago City" she said "so that just lives me, you and Jay".

"O, right, I think I might go to the auto shop later on" I said. Then Jay walked in. "Do you any help, Nya?" he asked nervously. "I could use the extra pair of hands" I said to him. "Don't get up to anything while you're alone you two, got that, I don't want Kai getting mad or maybe try to kill you, Jay" she joked and took another sip of coffee. "We wouldn't" Jay said. "Today anyway" he whispered to me. I laughed lightly.

?'s pov

I sense it; the evil within him, our master, The Dark Blue Master. After all these years of waiting, finally but first we have get him. The transformation in already beginning. Soon he will be corrupted by the evil in lightning. The Spinjitzu masters and all who helped them will pay dearly, I have to avenge Darklight, we have to avenge DarkLight. Prepare for the ultimate battle against your own, Spinjitzu masters.

(Auto Shop, 01:32pm)

Jay's pov

We arrived at the auto shop. "So what's there to be done here" I asked her. "Well, the Ultra Sonic Raider needs a bit of repairing" she said.

I looked out the window; it was a nice sunny day until the sight of a thunder cloud appeared blocking the sun. "Looks like thunder and lightning" I said to Nya. "Strange, you wouldn't expect thunder and lightning on a day like today" she said gabbing a spanner. "Well thunder and lightning are more likely to strike on a sunny day than any day but temperature is usually a little warmer" I said to her. "O, right" she said and looked at me. Okay, what harm would one kiss do?

Lloyd's pov

"Thunder clouds" dad said. "Yes, I have spotted that" uncle Wu said. "Hum" Dad said. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Nothing" he said "just something father told me once". "Do you think we should get back to Destiny's Bounty before it starts" Wu asked him. "Indeed" he replied.

Cole's pov

"Ok, your turn, just try to beat that" Kai said with a smirk as he jumped off the dragons. "O, you're so on" I said with a smirk as big as his and got up on the dragons. "Let's show Kai, Rocky" I said patting his head. We lifted off into the air. "Yah! This rocks!" I yelled as the dragons did a lope in the sky.

Then a flash of lighting almost hit us, thanks to Wisp we dodged it in time. "Cole! Are you alright!" Kai yelled from the ground. "I'm fine!" I yelled back. The dragon landed safely onto the ground. "We should go back to the bounty or something" Kai said. "Agreed" I replied "race you".

Zane's pov

"Looks like lightning" I said to my father. "Indeed" he replied. Then Dareth ran in. "Greetings, Dareth" I said. "Yah, hi and did you two see the lightning?" he asked with a hint of fight. "Yes" I answer him. "You guys mind I stay here for a while?" Dareth asked us. "No, I don't mind you staying here, the more the merrier" my father said. Then the falcon came in. "Like I said, the more the merrier" he said again

?'s pov

The time is near for our first attack on this land and we are ready...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nya's pov**

Jay came over to me kissed me. I kissed him back. The storm started, lightning would flash and then you hear the thunder after, I have to admit I was a little frighten. Jay looked censored. "What's wrong" I asked him. "It just seems so, so, I don't know" he said. "What do you mean?" I asked backing away from him a little in case he wanted to stop. "Not the kiss!" he said and pulled me in to him. "The lightning" he continued.

Then a flash of lighting hit the ground right outside the auto shop. I fell in shock. Jay helped me up. I went to go outside but Jay stopped me. "It's not safe, Nya" he said. I thought his eyes went red again but only for a second. "But lighting never strikes in the same place twice" I said. "*sigh* Okay, let's go out to see" he said and had an evil like smirk for a second. We went over to the crack but then lighting stock all around us.

I held onto Jay for dear life. He held me too. I closed my eyes not daring to open them. I could only guess lighting stock when I heard thunder.

"Hello" a voice said. Jay and I parted and turned around. As if I wasn't scarred already; there was some kind of creature, he reminded me of the time Jay reached his true potential and a stone worrier combined.

I felt like fainting. Lightning stock behind us and more of those things appeared. Jay pulled out his elemental blade, just our luck he brought it with him.

I looked to the opposite side of the auto shop and saw Kai, Lloyd and Cole come one way and Zane, Dareth and Julien come from the other direction. "Nya, don't worry" Kai yelled. I couldn't reply I was so scared.

Lloyd made a ball of elemental energy and fired it at the thing in front of us. He disappeared and reappeared behind Lloyd and stuck him down. They can teleport? "Your ancestor gave us a greater challenge" it said. "Lloyd!" everyone yelled. Cole and Dareth picked him up and laid him down in a safe spot.

Then Kai, Cole, Zane and Dareth started to fight those things but they kept teleporting and so they miss every time. "These things are unbeatable" Zane said "the chances of winning this is at 30%". Jay stood beside, managing to hit them back with his lightning blade. "Ninja-go" Kai yelled and did Spinjitzu finally hitting one.

"For now, we only want one thing" it said and teleported. I looked behind me. Jay was gone! "Jay!" I shouted. He was gone, why did they take him. I fell to my knees and busted into tears.

**Jay's pov**

I saw a flash of lightning and I was in some kind of temple. "Where am I" I asked myself. "Greetings" something said. "I turned around and saw the thing that attacked us. I pulled out my elemental blade. "There is no need of fighting me, master" it said. "What did you mean?" I asked.

He's playing mind games with you. Jay. "You are the Dark Blue Master" it replied. "Who and what?" I asked with a hit fight. "You mean you weren't told" it said. "What do mean I wasn't told" I asked. "The darkness in lightning" it said. I didn't believe him; he's playing with my mind. "Just look at you" it said. There was a broken piece of a mirror on the floor. I picked it up and looked at my reflection. My eyes went red for a few seconds. I dropped it in shock. "The only reason they didn't tell you was because they needed you to help the ultimate Spinjitzu master reach his full potential". What, no it can't be true but come to think of it all made scene. I felt a sudden rush of rage. "They must pay" I said. I looked at the handle of my blade; the dragon's eye went red. Maybe being evil wasn't that bad at all.

"May I show around, master" it said. I looked at him and said "yes and what is your name?" "DarkSky" he said and he led me out of the room.

**Kai's pov**

I went over to Nya to see if she was okay. "It's alright, Nya" I said to comfort her "he'll be fine". "Why *sob* did *sob* they *sob* take *sob* him" she managed to say. "I don't know but ..." I couldn't finish. "We should go back to the bounty" Zane insisted as his falcon flew onto his arm. "What happen?" Lloyd asked as he woke. "We'll tell you when we get back to the bounty" Julian said. "Where is Jay" he also asked. Nya busted into more tears. Lloyd gave a worried look. "He's okay, right?" he asked with concern. I shuck my head slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

(Guys, I wouldn't be able post anther chapter until Monday)

Chapter 3

(Lightning places)

DarkSky's pov

He was full of mixed feelings of boat good and evil but that will soon evil will triumph. It was happening quicker than I thought possible. "This place is breath taking" he said to me. "Master, anything you want you just have to ask" I insisted "Make it feel like home". He gave him an angry look. "I want nothing to remember of there" he said. I had to make sure I was talking to him when his eyes were red so he wouldn't do anything troubling. There should be someone with him always until the evil fully comes out.

Jay's pov

I am never going back. Was Nya in on this too? She's the reason I unlocked my true potential.

"LightFlash come over here" DarkSky ordered. "What do you want" he said in a mannerly voice. "Show masters the "place"" he said. "As you wish" LightingFlash replied. He turned to me. "May I lead the way" he said. "A, yes, I don't think I know the way" I replied sarcastically. Wow, some of these things are so stupid. "This way" he said. I followed him up some stairs. We went into this room. "What is it?" I asked with amazement.

(Destiny's Bounty)

Misako's pov

Went they came back Nya was in tears. I ran onto the deck."What happened?" I asked with concern. "There is a new danger to Ninjago" Zane said. "Father told me about these a long time ago" Garmadon said. Everyone looked at him. "He said that they were realest when he was crating the forth element, lightning, he didn't know much about them but they were very powerful". "Yah, we found out that by ourselves" Kai said."But what do they want with Jay" Cole asked. "Nothing good, I guess" Wu said "It would be handy if we still had the stone warriors" Dareth said. I put my hand on Nya's shoulder. Kai looked at her and then anger appeared on his face. He managed to hold it in. Nya couldn't speck, she was so scarred what might happen to Jay.

"Maybe I can make something that could help" Julian said. "I'll help you, father" Zane said. "Let's get to work then, son" he said "and Nya, if you want to help, just come down". She nodded as tears ran down her face. "We'll be on look out" Lloyd said.

"Don't worry, Nya, he'll be just fine" I said to her as the group parted. She said nothing and went into her room. I feel very sorry for her. I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Dareth's pov

"So what do we do if those things attack again?" I asked the guys inside the bridge. "A, I don't know exactly" Kai said rubbing his head.

Then a roar came from the dragons. We raced out of the bridge and to the side of the bounty to see what was wrong with them. Wisp was swinging his head like crazy. His eyes were red. The other three was trying to stop him. "Wisp, stop" Cole shouted. Wisp stopped and looked at us to us. Then he shoots lighting at us but just missed. Then Zane and Julian ran out to see what was happening. "What was that all about?" Zane asked. "Wisp is gone haywire" Kai said. He started to swing his head to side to side again. "Don't you dare hurt Rocky!" Cole shouted. He stopped and his eyes were back to their normal colour. "What just happen?" Lloyd asked. "I have a feeling those lighnting things are reasonable for this" Garmadon said. "Do you think it'll happen again?" Kai asked. "Maybe" Garmadon said.

Nya's pov

I heard a dragon roar from outside. I whipped a tear of my face. I left my room and went up to the deck to see what it was all about. "Nya!" Kai said in shock. "What was all that noise about?" I asked. "Wisp..." he couldn't finish. I went over to the rail and looked at him. His eyes went red then back to normal for a second just like Jay's! I started to panic. What if this is what they wanted with Jay! The thought filled my mind. "Jay, please stay strong" I whispered to myself as Kai put his arm over me. A silent tear ran down my face. "Come on in, sis, it's getting cold out here" he said to me. "(Sniff) Ok" I replied as I rubbed anther tear off my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jay's pov

"It is the Source of Lightning" he said to me. I went over to it and touched it. The power within it filled me, honestly it was quite refreshing. LightFlash, I prefer to call him that started to laugh a little. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "Nothing, I tend to laugh for no reason sometimes" he replied. I backed away for the Source just in case something was up.

Then someone ran in the door. "What are you doing in here?!" LightFlash shouted at him. "It's...It's an emergence" he said stuttering. "What kind of an emergence?" I asked. "The lightning dragon" he said. "Wisp!" I shouted. A wave of feeling and emotion came over me. "First me and now Wisp!" I shouted out. I fell with all the confusion. "This is good, bad, good, bad" I said, my head going a thousand miles an hour. "This is good" LightFlash said to me. "Very good" I replied, my head starting to stop spinning don't know what came over me".

LightFlash's pov

"Master, maybe its best if you rest of the night after what just happened" I suggested. "Yes, it's probably best" he agreed "but where do I rest?". "I'll show you" KnightSky offered **(the guy who told them about Wisp)**. "Ok" Master replied. I waited until they were down at the bottom of the stairs and going to Master's room to go and report to DarkSky.

"What good did the Source do?" DarkSky asked me. "It is much too powerful for him yet, the evil and the good within spit" I replied. "I knew that would happen so when KnightSky came in and told me about SkyTerror **(Wisp)** I told him to go up to you two and give Master "the stuff"" he replied. I grinned an evil grin.

Jay's pov

"I don't know what happen back there" I said to KnightSky in the "I don't know" tone. "Good" he replied. "So it's a good thing I don't know?" I asked him, unsure. "No, master, "good" good" he replied again to me. "That would make more senses" I said. "Yes, it would" he replied sarcastically to me. I felt sodden rage. "Do not speak to the Dark Blue Master that way or you'll pay!" I shouted at him grabbing him and pinning him up to a wall. "Yes, yes, yes, Dark Blue Master" he said in panic. "Now where to my room" I ordered him as I let him go and he fell to the ground. "This way" he said and quickly got to his feet.

We went down the hallway a little fetter. "We are here" KnightSky said breaking the silents. When I opened the door and stepped into the room KnightSky put something over my mount. "Good night Master, in the morning you'll forget everything you ever knew about your past and by the way the others knew nothing about this ever happening" he laughed as everything started to go black. Those words were the last I remember. Jay Walker was no more! I am the Dark Blue Master! No more good within me, only darkness is left...

**(Note Jay's pov will be known as Dark Blue Master's pov for now on)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Destiny's Bounty)

Kai's pov

Myself and the others walked into the bridge as the sun set. "We should take shifts to be on the lookout in case those things attack again" Cole suggested. "Good idea" Sensei replied. "I'll take the first one" I demeaned. "I'll take the next one" Cole replied. "I'm going next" Lloyd said cheekily. "If I may take the forth" Zane fallowed. "Can I look out too?" Dareth asked. "Ok Dareth and Jay, you take... o, right" I said. Nya let out a heavy sigh, me and my big month.

(Next morning)

Garmadon's pov

I got up good and early wondering what they wanted with Jay, it's not anything good, I was evil too long to know. As I made my way up to the deck I saw the ninja "Are you Ok, dad?" Lloyd asked me. "Just censured about Jay" I replied. "Do you think they'll take me too?" Lloyd asked. "No, they would have done the same to you as they did to Jay" I replied. "So he's safe?" Kai asked unsure. "Yes" I insisted "Father told me that the other elements balance lightning, that's how he could control it in the first place".

Then the falcon came in flapping his wing and making a fuss. The noise could have been head for all over the bounty "What's going on in here" Misako said as she ran up onto the deck. Seconds later every on bored was on the deck. "Looks like those lighting things are back" Zane said as his eyes turned light blue. "Nya, you stay here" Kai said. "No Kai, I'm coming" she snapped. "But..."."But nothing!" she snapped again. "*Sigh* Alright" he said uneasy. "I'll keep a look out from here" Julian said. "Ok, father" Zane said to him.

(Ninjago City)(Still Garmadon)

We ran into a street to see the army of lightning things. "Well isn't the Spinjitzu masters" what looked to be the leader said (He means DarkSky). "Where is Jay?" Nya shouted with tears. He started to laugh evilly. This never meant anything good. "Attack!" he shouted at lighting came down from every angle.

Then a huge ball of lightning just passed Lloyd. We looked into the shadows to see the top part of lighting blade sticking out. "Jay!" Nya cried with joy. I stopped her just in time as he came into the light. Nya fell out of my arms and started to cry. "Hello, Spinjitzu Masters" he said. Everyone was in shock. "Jay what happened to you!" Kai shouted. "Who is this Jay you speak of?" he said and teleported behind him knocking him out. "I am the Dark Blue Master!" he shouted. Zane quickly shoot ice at him but he teleported, dodging them.

Dark Blue Master's pov

"Jay, please stop you would never do that" the girl shouted with tears. "Quite!" I shouted at her. She got up and ran straight for me. I got my blade ready. "Fine, do it. Prove you truly evil" she cried. "Works for me" I said happily and shoot a bolt of lightning at her. "Nya! Get back!" the earth Spinjitzu master shouted knocking her out of the way of the lightning I shoot. She looked at me with tearful eyes. There was something about them that made me feel guilty. "Next time you wouldn't be so lucky" I said and teleported away, followed by army.

Zane's pov

Jay left without a trace. Kai was coming to. "What happen? Did I just dream all that?" he asked. "I'm sorry, brother" I replied looking at the ground.

"Nya, that was crazy! Why did you do that?" Lloyd shouted at her as Cole helped her up. "What did she do?" Kai asked as he jumped to his feet. She was in uncontrollable tears. "Nya, I'm sorry, the Jay we once knew is gone" Misako said softly to her. "He can't be" she cried. Kai ran over to her. "Are you all right?" Kai asked. "There is some good left in him, why did he go" she cried in protest. "I'm puzzled why he turned so fast" Wu said "it took Garmadon years". "That was The Great Devourer venom, this is lightning" someone said.

We looked behind us. It was one of those lighting things. My brother and I got out our elemental blades. "I want to help you!" he said in panic backing away. "Why" Kai asked with anger. "Because of what the First Spinjitzu Master did for me" it said. "My father helped you?" Garmadon said in shock. "Yes, I am forever loyal to him" it replied. "Then why didn't you stop them from turning Jay evil" she cried. "Jay? Do you mean The Dark Blue Master? If so I couldn't stop it from happening, no one could have" he replied to her "if there was somehow to stop it I would have had". By the look on his face I could tell he felt sorry for her. "Will you let me help you if I told you everything I know about my kind?" he asked. We looked at each other. "It's the only hope we have, guys" Kai said. We all nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Destiny's Bounty, or whatever's left of it)**

**Kai's pov**

When we arrived back at the bounty we were in shock. The bounty was badly damaged, spilt in haft, wood and other materials all over the place.

We looked hastily for Julian. "Guys over here!" Lloyd shouted. We raced to him. Julian was on the ground out cold. "Father! Speak to me!" Zane shouted and kneeled down beside him. "Zane, don't worry, he just blacked out" Misako said to reassure him.

Lloyd looked around. "Do you think we can fix the bounty?" he asked. "I don't know?" Garmadon replied to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like they came here after they attacked you" the thing said, which I already forgot his name. Then there was a weak moan of pain coming from where the dragons were last. "Wait! What about Rocky and the other dragons?" Cole shouted as he jumped in shock. He ran over to them. I followed him.

"How can this be possible?" he asked, still as a statue with a hint of shock in his voice shocked. I cough up with him. I looked to the dragons, somehow managed to split up like how they were before, long ago. "Wait, where is Wisp, I don't see him anywhere" I said with worry.

Cole rushed down to Rocky. It seemed Rocky was the worst hurt.

Then the others except Zane and Misako must have heard the noise and were rushing towards us. "What's going on over here?" Wu asked us. "The dragons" I replied. They looked at them. "Wisp must have had attacked them" Garmadon said. "Who?" it asked. "The lightning dragon" Dareth replied. "Oh, you mean SkyTerror" it said with a hint of laugher in its voice. "Yah" I snapped back.

The look on Nya's face, on all our faces, we knew Jay was behind this.

**Nya's pov**

We were silent until Dareth broke the ice. "You guys could live with me in my dojo in Ninjago City, you know until the bounty is fixed up". He looked at the ship wreck which I used to call home for so long. "Thank you, Dareth, that's very kind of you" Sensei Wu replied. "No problem" he said clam tone.

"What about the dragons?" Cole asked "they're hurt and we can't just leave them here. "They can stay on top of the building" Dareth said "so they're easy to get too" "Alright then" Kai said.

We hurried back to Misako and Zane. "He's coming to" Zane said to us. "Where am I?" Julian asked as he opened his eyes. "The bounty or what's left of it" Lloyd replied.

Julian looked around. "That's right, I remember now; those lighting things attacked the bounty and knocked me out cold" he replied. "Did you see Jay?" Kai asked. "No but I saw a man that looked very like him" he replied. "That was Jay" Garmadon replied. "Oh my, what happened?" he asked in shock. "It's a long story" DarkCloud replied.

**(Lightning Temple)**

**Dark Blue Master's pov**

Now I had SkyTerror, I was unstoppable.

"Where is DarkCloud?" DarkSky shouted. "Who is that" I ordered him too tell. "Um... Warrior *nerves laugh*" he said with fright in his voice backing away from me. "How dare he betray me!" I boomed with rage. "Yes, how could he betray" he replied without hesitation now a good few meters away.

"Feed SkyTerror while I... um, plan out next attack" I lied. "Yes, master" he replied and quickly went out of my view.

I then went inside the temple. "Are you looking for the Source, master?" someone asked me. "Yes" I replied back not knowing what he meant. "Up those stairs" he continued. Without a second to spare I made my way to the stairs, climbing them one by one until the top.

I saw a huge ball of lightning. "That must be it" I said to myself.

I went closer to it, touching it. The electricity filled me, I felt more powerful than before. I backed away from it. I looked at myself; my skin was a shade darker. I smirked to myself. "They wouldn't know what hit them" I said and laughed.

I went down to the ground level of the temple. I decided to do some looking around the place and found myself in the weapons room. The weapons reminded me of fight from earlier.

The girl, Nya was it came to my mind. My heart started to race uncontrolly . I didn't know her but it seem she was piece of me.

I shuck my head side to side. "What am I thinking?! Her? She's nothing and always will be nothing to me" I raged.

I looked at the weapons in the room. They were powered by lightning in the same way as how my sword was. I went over to this one spear that coughed me eye and then I saw this scroll on the floor.

I pitted it up and read it...

**"For you who is the Dark Blue Master, you have the destiny to takeover this land and also to destroy all Spinjitzu master. "They will stop at nothing to destroy you. Put up to full moon for more institutions, DarkLight."**

DarkLight wrote this! I will fallow his command without hesitation. I will prepare for this battle; I need mechanics but first parts but where? I rolled up the scroll and put it into my belt of my kimono.

Sky Terror's pov (Wisp)

The evil rushed thought my veins, it felt so good being myself again.

"Here you go, SkyTerror" DarkSky said as he though me up some animal scrapes. I caught them and swallowed them whole.

DarkSky started to talk to me. "Do you know what happen to master?" he asked me. I looked at him, as if I knew what happen to Master, I never thought I would call him that.

"Why didn't he hurt her, why?" he questioned. Nya! He still had feelings for her, his heart is still too strong for the evil.

I started to move around so he would pay attention. "What is, SkyTerror?" he asked me. I tried to say girl in a human kind of way but it hopeless.

"Come here everyone!" Master shouted. I watched as DarkSky ran into the temple as fast as lighning.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sorry for not posting a Chapter in like forever but I hadn't the time :( Hope you enjoy ;) )**

**Chapter 7**

**DarkFlash's pov**

We all ran to him. He looked at me. "We need parts for mechanics to battle, I want you to go look for some" he ordered. "Yes, Dark Blue Master" I said with utmost respected. "Bring some others as well" he said too "encase you run into trouble". A few of us stepped forward and teleported to ground.

We were in sort of sand land. "Where do we look?" one asked.

I looked around and saw a place with what we need to make what we needed. "This way" I replied to him. We teleported to the site. We hid behind a huge pile of parts. "Isn't a nice evening, Edna" am old man said to his wife. "*Sigh* I wouldn't except it to last. I see what seem to be rain clouds" she replied as I teleported in front of them. "They're not rain clouds but doom" I laughed evilly.

**Zane's pov**

We arrived at the dojo went my falcon sent me some footage. "This isn't good at all" I said. "What's up?" Cole asked me. "Those lighting things are attacking Ed and Edna's junkyard" I replied to him. The look of shock on everyone's faces.

"Why is this a problem?" DarkSky asked. "Because they're his parents" Misako replied. "I still don't get why this is so bad?" he said. "Why would Jay do should a thing to his own parents" Kai raged. "Kai, evil is an uncontrollable force" Garmadon said to him."Maybe we should go and help them?" Lloyd said. "Agreed" I said.

Myself, Kai, Cole, Lloyd and DarkCloud headed out to the junkyard. When we got there lightning solders were going to attack them. "Step away from them" DarkCloud said. They turned to us.

Edna scanned the area around us. "Where's Jay?" Edna asked with worry. Myself and my brothers looked at each other. "We'll explain later" Kai said nervously. "What does your master want with them?!" I asked. "With them, nothing, all we came for is parts". "We wouldn't let you get away with it" Lloyd said as he dashed towards them.

"Take what we need and then out of here" it said to the other "we got better things to do right now". A flash of lightning and in a blink of an eye, gone, all of them. We ran over to help Ed and Edna. "Looks like they tuck some stuff with'em" Ed said. "So where is Jay?" Edna asked. "Should we tell them now?" Kai asked us in a whisper. "He is their son" I said. "More of a reason not to tell them maybe later" Cole said. "I think it's better if you stayed in Ninjago City" Lloyd said to Ed and Edna. "Sure" Ed said. "Okay, let's go" Kai said.

**(Meanwhile at Darth's dojo...)**

**Nya's pov**

The guys took off as they do whenever danger is about it just seemed to be different that Jay wasn't here. I let out a deep sigh. "It's going to be alright, Nya" Misako reassured me again. "It was hard to believe her.

"Can I have some time alone, please" I asked while turning my back to her. "Why, yes" she said and left me and I sunk off. I just need to be with Jay, good or evil, my heart didn't care and I didn't care. "Jay, I'm coming" I said to myself and started to run to the edged of Ninjago City.

**Garmadon's pov**

"Where's Nya?" I asked Misako. "Over there" she replied. We looked around but no sight of her anywhere. "Nya!" I called.

"Do you think those things were afeard of us" Cole boosted as he and the others came back. "Nope" DarkCloud replied. "Why?" Cole questioned. "We do not fear in sight of our enemies" he replied.

"So now will you tell me where's Jay?" Edna asked frustrated. "I will tell you both" Wu said. "Wait a second, where's Nya?" Kai asked. "Gone" Dareth said nervously.

"Maybe I think I should show you where you'll be staying" Misako said to Ed and Edna as she went over to Wu. "Sure, why not" Ed replied. Where they went into the dojo, Kai had a meltdown.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO!" Kai yelled at us. "How would we knew she would leave!?" Darth said back to him. "SHE'S HEART BROKEN" Kai raged. He blacked out of overheat. "Wow, that needs to control his temper" DarkCloud said. "Tell us about it" Lloyd said sarcastically.

**KnightSky's pov**

Master looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Why did the spinjitzu master call me Jay?" he asked. "Morals and there tricks" I lied. "Why?" he asked again.

Then I saw a scroll in his hand. "What is that?" I asked him. He looked at it and said "My destiny". His eyes glowed even brighter red when he said that. Even dough he has forgotten he still feels his past. "Are you going to rest for the night?" I asked him. He nodded and went away.

**LightFlash's pov**

I walked up to Master. "What is that, master?" I asked him. "I think DarkLight wrote it before his final battle" he replied as he a scroll. "I see" I said.

He gave a deep sigh. "What is wrong?" I asked. "The girl... Never mind" he said. "Master, she's just a moral" I said to him. "I know" he said with rage. "Don't think about it, Master, we have more important things to do". "Yes we have" he replied to me.


End file.
